The Maiden Voyage
by FoxyBoxes17
Summary: Shizuo and Izaya are boarding the same ship that will take them across the ocean for 7 days! Will they cause chaos or will something unexpected happen in those 7 days? Will a relationship bloom? Or will this journey have a disastrous turn of events? Shizaya pairing and eventual YAOI.


**ATTENTION: Will EVENTUALLY include Yaoi (guy on guy) don't like? Well don't read it! Problem solved!**

**Ok! So this is my first fanfic everyone!**

**I'm not a very good writer and it is probably not edited very well! (Considering that I didn't really edit it :P)**

**All I hope for is that you like it.**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I do not own the Titanic, or Durarara**

**Or any of its characters!**

**Hope you enjoy XD**

**_PREFACE_**

"It's freezing. I never knew the ocean could be this cold." The raven haired man said. Shivering and pulling his lucky fur lined jacket tighter around him in attempt to keep out the cold. Looking at the crowd in front of him he sighed, and continued towards the large ship stationed in front of him. It was a black and white ship with thousands of little windows and four tall smokestacks that stood some hundreds of feet tall. The actual ship itself was roughly 880 feet long with giant propellers stationed at the rear.

"How could one even make something this gigantic. Oh well, it's not like I care. I don't even want to be here in the first place." The informant muttered quietly to himself. _I would much rather go back to Ikebukuro and play with Shizu-chan than be stuck here in England about to board a ship. All this country has to offer is a cold and damp environment. _He thought this with hatred towards his family, friends, and employer who had so _kindly_ given him tickets to spend on a luxurious ship for 7 days.

* * *

Flashback.

"Izaya! Are you here? There is something I need to discuss with you about your work habits!" The old black haired man called out.

Blanching, the informant turned towards the man with a rather miffed look settling upon his face. This man threatened to disturb his quiet afternoon on the internet looking up someone named Mikasa Onihama who apparently had been cheating on her husband for some time. However, he had had a suspicion for a while and just wanted concrete evidence that she in fact was cheating on him and Izaya thought he could have some FUN with his humans.

"What can I do for you Shiki? You are disturbing my work which I was so engrossed in before you so rudely interrupted me" Izaya said with a "sigh", a shake of his head, and a light shrug.

"Like I said I want to talk about your work with you. I think it's about time you had a vacation. In all the years you have worked for me you never asked or were given one. So I thought this to be the perfect chance for you to take one." Shiki smirked at Izaya and placed a ticket on the desk in front of the raven.

"Shiki you know I-"

"Now before you go getting all pissed off at me, Shinra and Celty bought you this ticket to go and relax and have a good time and it just so happens that you sisters and I along with Namie have agreed that it would do you some good to take a break" The man explained.

"Let me explain something else. This is a first class ticket and cost about 7 million yen so this is non -negotiable. You ARE going on this trip Izaya, end of story."

* * *

So that is how he had ended up here. Everyone had forced him to go and be marooned on a ship for 7 days claiming it would "do him some good". Shivering once again he pulled his jacket even tighter around him picked up his suitcases and headed towards the docking station vaguely thinking to himself _Oh well, maybe there will be someone interesting I can have some fun with onboard…_

* * *

There they were, in at the port of Southampton. Four men sitting at a table with poker faces plastered on their heads. Two were older men one with longer dark hair and the other short brown hair wearing a hat. The other two were young and handsome. One wore a bandana around his head with his hair cut short while wearing a dark sweater. The other had bleach blond hair and wore a tailored bartender's suit with the tie undone and hanging from his neck. The bandana'd man looked at the blond with a cautious look on his face and said,

"Shizuo, we are betting everything we have."

The blond leaned in peering at his face and whispered "Kyohei. We got nothin'. So we got nothin' to lose".

As they both leaned back he gave Shizuo a look of doubt and dismay.

The price the men had bet were some tickets for the ship just outside the building that was launching in five minutes and a couple hundred dollars.

As the time for seeing who would wind the hand approached the men laid down their cards…

The two men playing against Kyohei and himself had nothing. Kyohei also had nothing.

But as Shizuo slowly placed down his cards a beaming smile graced his face which, in turn, caused his smoke to be crushed between his teeth and eventually snap in half.

The cards Shizuo laid down manifested as a full house.

"Well looks like we're getting on that ship after all eh Kyohei?!" The two stood gathered their belongings and headed out towards the docks where they would board the ship, but as Shizuo stepped outside the building he stopped in his tracks.

Shizuo grunted, "Something smells."

Kyohei (now several feet in front of him) stops looks back and beckons to the blond bartender to hurry.

They run off towards the large ship and make it just in time to get aboard before they set sail, but just as they are about to enter the ship Shizuo stops and yet again smells something foul. Shrugging it off and ignoring the gnawing feeling something gross smelling was near he boarded the enormous ship with the name _**Titanic **_painted on the side of it.

**WELL! There it is! Hope you liked it!**

**And if you did there may be more to come! It all depends on my schedual!**

**And remember R&R!**

**-Foxyboxes17**


End file.
